Bulldog
Bulldog is the third episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Percy is itching to show off his new paint to the passengers, but it is too early and to make a point, Thomas tells him and the other engines a tale about Duke. At the time the story took place, Falcon was still new to the Mid Sodor Railway and so was to double-head a train along the Mountain Road with Duke. Falcon was cross and insisted on going in front, but he paid too much attention to the view and not enough to the rails and thus derailed, hanging dangerously over the edge of a cliff. Duke gallantly held Falcon until his steam pressure was good, then he pulled Falcon back onto the rails. Falcon was grateful but perplexed at Duke's braveness, having insulted him previously. Duke modestly claimed he did not want Falcon's new paint to be spoilt. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duke * Falcon * Stuart (does not speak) * Duncan (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Arlesdale * The Mountain Road * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct * Glennock Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. * A rare picture shows Falcon with his Sir Handel nameplate and Rheneas' face. * The audience wouldn't know who Duncan is, since he wasn't introduced until Home at Last. * In Japan this episode is named "Loose-Fitting Falcon". The German title is "Like a Rock". The Norwegian title is "The Bulldog". Goofs * In the first shot of Duke's old line, Duncan appears. * In the side-on shot of Falcon, the space for his nameplate is longer than the nameplate itself, reason being that Falcon's nameplate would later be replaced by one reading "Sir Handel". * When Falcon crashes through the fence and Duke tries to save Falcon, Duke derails as well. * When Duke pulls Falcon back onto the rails, Falcon's nameplate is slightly peeled off. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound. * When Duke and Sir Handel enter the tunnel, one of them has Smudger's whistle sound. * In a close-up of Duke, his face is smaller than usual. This is so because larger models are used. * The narrator says that Sir Handel and Peter Sam were Falcon and Stuart respectively, but the viewer would not have known those names until Four Little Engines. * After Thomas begins the story, he and the other engines in the shed aren't seen or mentioned again. So it is unknown if Percy changed his mind after hearing the story. * A brakevan should have been added to Peter Sam's train. * Duke was telling Falcon to stop shaking, but Falcon was hardly shaking. * In the close-up of Duke before he pulls Falcon back on the track, they are not coupled together. * Falcon's left (our right) eye is wonky and too far up when the manager is talking to him about the Mountain Road. Quotes * Percy: Driver should be here by now! What's he doing? * Gordon: Sleeping! * Percy: But that means I'll be late! The coaches won't be ready and the passengers would be cross! * Henry: Rubbish! * James: It's still early. You just want to show off! * Percy: No I don't! * Thomas: Never mind, Percy. It'll soon be time for work. But be careful or you might run into danger. And Duke is not here to save you. * Toby: Du-Du-Duke? You mean our hero? * Falcon: Huh! Duke's an old fusspot! * Duke: Listen. The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead. * Falcon: No, I'll lead! How can I learn the route with you lumbering ahead blocking the view? * Duke: Suit yourself, but never mind the view. Look at the track. * Duke: Look at the track. Never mind the view. * Falcon: Fusspot, Fusspot! Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy! * Falcon: Don't dawdle, don't dawdle! * Duke: No hurry, no hurry. * Falcon: Thank you for saving me, Duke. I don't know why you bothered after I'd been so rude. * Duke: Oh, well! You just had a new coat of paint. It would have been a pity if you rolled down the mountain and spoiled it! Gallery File:Bulldogtitlecard.png|UK title card File:BulldogNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:BulldogUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:Bulldog.PNG File:Bulldog1.png|Percy File:Bulldog2.png File:Bulldog3.png File:Bulldog4.png File:Bulldog5.png|Thomas File:Bulldog6.png File:Bulldog7.png File:Bulldog8.png|Duke's portrait File:Bulldog9.png|Stuart File:Bulldog10.png File:Bulldog11.png File:Bulldog12.png File:Bulldog12.jpg File:Bulldog13.png File:Bulldog14.png File:Bulldog15.png File:Bulldog16.png File:Bulldog17.png|Duke File:Bulldog18.png File:Bulldog19.png File:Bulldog20.png File:Bulldog21.png File:Bulldog22.png File:Bulldog23.png File:Bulldog25.png File:Bulldog26.png File:Bulldog27.png File:Bulldog28.png File:Bulldog29.png File:Bulldog30.png File:Bulldog31.png File:Bulldog32.png File:Bulldog33.png File:Bulldog34.png File:Bulldog35.png File:Bulldog36.png File:Bulldog37.png File:Bulldog38.png File:Bulldog39.png|Falcon File:Bulldog40.png File:Bulldog41.png File:Bulldog42.png File:Bulldog43.png File:Bulldog44.png File:Bulldog45.png File:Bulldog46.png File:Bulldog47.png File:Bulldog48.png File:Bulldog49.jpg BTSBulldog.png|Behind the Scenes Episode File:Bulldog - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Bulldog - British Narration|UK narration File:Bulldog - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes